Ghost Rider ( Daniel Ketch)
Ketch Dan è stato legato con lo spirito di vendetta, il suo antenato, Noble Kale per formare Ghost Rider. Tornò, lavorando per Zadkiel. Origine Dan Ketch Dan Ketch è nato nel Carnevale Quentin dove i suoi genitori, Naomi Kale e Barton Blaze , condiviso fatturazione superiore con il loro buon amico Craig "Crash" Simpson nel loro atto moto stunt. Dan era il più giovane dei figli Blaze, tra cui il fratello Johnny , e la sorella Barbara . Sconosciuto alla famiglia Blaze, Naomi era il discendente di Noble Kale , Noble è stato maledetto da Mephisto nel 18 ° secolo di esistere in un vuoto. Noble sarebbe venuto alla luce a tutti i bambini prima di ogni nuova generazione di Kale, consentendo loro di essere trasformato in Ghost Rider . Creazione del personaggio Danny Ketch ha fatto la sua prima apparizione in volume di Ghost Rider 2, 1 ° nel maggio 1990. E 'stato creato da Howard Mackie e Saltares Javier . Sindaco Story Arcs Nascita del nuovo Ghost Rider L'antico essere conosciuto come custode si avvicinò Naomi e le disse che maggiore sia il suo Johnny e più giovane di lei Danny sarebbe sia diventato un Ghost Rider. Custode offerto di contribuire alla salvaguardia di Naomi bambini, che ha accettato di, e simulato la propria morte, andando a nascondersi, mentre ha cercato un modo per spezzare la maledizione famiglia del Ghost Rider. Naomi permesso al custode di inserire Dan e Barbara nella cura di una vedova di nome Ketch Francesco che viveva a Cypress Hills. Naomi avrebbe vegliato sui suoi figli per qualche tempo fino a quando in una battaglia con Mephisto ha perso la vita. Lo spirito di vendetta Dan e Barbara erano troppo giovani per ricordare che Barton e Naomi erano i loro veri genitori. Dan ha avuto un'infanzia normale, che esprime un interesse per le moto in tenera età. Miglior amico di Dan, e l'oggetto finale dei suoi affetti, era Stacy Dolan . Danny legame con la sorella era particolarmente profonda - i due erano abbastanza inseparabili, anche nei loro anni dell'adolescenza tardi. Una notte di Halloween, Danny e Barbara ha preso una scorciatoia attraverso un cimitero ... Barb aveva convinto Dan di portarla (nella speranza di vedere tomba di Harry Houdini). A malincuore, Danny accordo e se ne andarono. Sulla loro strada attraverso, i due hanno visto un uomo chiamato Deathwatch ucciso un uomo e di prendere la sua valigetta. Barbara gridò alla vista del morto sul pavimento e le urla attirato l'attenzione di Deathwatch e dei suoi uomini. I due cercarono di fuggire, ma uno degli uomini di Deathwatch è riuscito a girare Barbara al petto con una balestra ... causando lesioni estreme. Dan portato Barbara a nascondersi in una discarica vicina. Mentre nasconde, Dan notato un insolito moto. Guardando nuovo di zecca e fuori luogo tra i rottami, la moto sembrava chiamare a Danny. Danny, la punta delle dita grondanti sangue di Barbara, allungò la mano e toccò la moto. Il contatto tra la moto e il sangue innocente sversati è attivato il pezzo del medaglione del potere all'interno Dan e lo ha trasformato in spirito vivente di vendetta, Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider facilmente sconfitto Deathwatch ed i suoi uomini, e ha preso Barbara in ospedale. Purtroppo, le sue ferite erano troppo gravi, e cadde in coma. Early Days Obiettivo primario Ghost Rider nei primi giorni era Deathwatch, che era in concorrenza con King Pin per trovare un gruppo di contenitori. Ha anche incontrato varie bande della zona Cypress Hills. Uno dei dipendenti di Deathwatch, Blackout , un mutante che si credeva un potente vampiro, avrebbe combattuto molte volte Ghost Rider, in una di queste lotte Ghost Rider sarebbe male bruciare e sfigurano il viso Blackout. Da allora ha avuto un Blackout rancore forte contro Ghost Rider. Più tardi, Blackout avrebbe scoperto l'identità segreta di Ghost Rider e vendicarsi di lui uccidendo Barbara nel suo letto d'ospedale. Dopo la morte di Barbara, Dan divenne più ritirato dalle persone che lo amavano e ha iniziato a prendere la sua missione di vendetta più seriamente. Dan iniziato a combattere nemici più potenti come Zodiak , Spaventapasseri, incubo, Snowblind, e l'anti-eroe suicidio . Egli avrebbe combattuto la Covata a fianco con gli X-Men. Più tardi si sarebbe infine sconfiggere Deathwatch pugnalarlo nel cuore causando una grande esplosione nel suo quartier generale. Il ritorno di Johnny Blaze e la nascita dei Figli di mezzanotte Fratello maggiore di Dan e Ghost Rider collega, Johnny Blaze Tutta l'attenzione dei media che circonda il nuovo Rider fantasma catturato l'attenzione di Johnny Blaze , il Ghost Rider precedente. Blaze rintracciato Dan, ritenendo che Zarathos era di nuovo libero. Johnny colpo Dan a distanza ravvicinata con un fucile da caccia, ma invece di proiettili di scatto della pistola ha iniziato a produrre fiamme dell'inferno. Questo Blaze sorpreso, che pensava di aver perso i suoi poteri Ghost Rider quando Zarathos è stato catturato nel cristallo anima. Dan è stato gravemente ferito da questa e l'orzo è sopravvissuto l'incontro. Dan convinto Johnny che non era Zarathos. Insieme lui e Johnny Blackout sconfitta che stava uccidendo i Morlock . Johnny sarebbe rimasto con Dan, al fine di vegliare su di lui e contribuire ad insegnare lui i suoi poteri. I due team in su aiutare Spider-Man sconfitta Hobgoblin, Venom , Demogoblin e Hag e Troll che ha cercato di portare Deathwatch indietro dalla morte. Blaze era preoccupato per il benessere di suo fratello più giovane ed era felice con lo spirito Kale che è stato legato con Dan. Durante qualche volta, Blackout divenne sotto il dominio del AZIENDA ed è stato assunto per catturare Ghost Rider. Si incontra con Dan Dan e lui bit nel collo lo scarico di tutto il suo sangue e uccidendolo. Tuttavia, mentre Dan era morto, lo spirito di Ghost Rider ha assunto. Durante questo tempo, lo Spirito di Dan avrebbe parlato al Ghost Rider ha gettato il mondo degli spiriti. A un certo punto egli avverte Ghost Rider della nascita di un potente demone conosciuto come Lilith, la madre dei demoni, e sembrava conquistare il mondo con i suoi figli il demone Lilin. Intorno a questo tempo, il custode riemerse. Insieme Ghost Rider e Blaze cercherebbe aree diverse per trovare i membri dei Figli di mezzanotte, le terre solo difesa contro l'occulto, che fu teatro nella visione. Durante la battaglia dei Figli di mezzanotte e la Lilin, Lilith crea una versione demone di Dan e lo imposta ad attaccare i Figli di mezzanotte, ma il demone viene facilmente fermato. Insieme sconfiggere Lilith ei suoi figli e alleato della Mezzanotte figli Dottor Strange Dan riporta indietro dalla morte. Family Ties Danny con il fratello maggiore, Johnny Blaze Custode ha rivelato che era un membro del gruppo antica conosciuta come Il Sangue ; custode era stato incaricato di proteggere due famiglie speciali, in cui l'elemento certa famiglia aveva un pezzo del medaglione del potere legato alle loro anime. Questo ha lasciato aprirli ad essere legato a loro antenato, Noble Kale. Custode ha rivelato che Danny e Johnny erano in realtà fratelli e ognuno di loro aveva un pezzo del medaglione del potere legato alla loro anima. Custode raccontato loro la seconda famiglia che aveva anche pezzi del medaglione legato alle loro anime. La famiglia è stata la Badilino e recentemente Michael Badilino, un poliziotto duro di New York, era stato da poco trasformato in l'essere conosciuto come Vendetta . Poco tempo dopo questo Lilith riapparve e ancora pianificato di rubare tutti i pezzi del medaglione del potere, ma questa volta è stato raggiunto da un potente essere noto come Centurious che era a capo della ditta che progettò il Ghost Rider cattura presto . Come risultato di queste azioni vi fu una guerra tutti fuori tra il gruppo di Ghost Rider I Figli Midnight e custode del vecchio gruppo del sangue contro l'Lilin e il gruppo di Zarathos Caduti, che facevano parte del sangue, ma ora supportato Zarathos. Dan sarebbe morto durante un combattimento con Zarathos ma in seguito sarebbe stato riportato dai morti e aiutare Vengeance estrarre Anton Hellgate. Noble Kale Noble Kale Dopo la guerra, Terra Stregone Supremo, il Dottor Strange , iniziato a prendere un interesse per lo spirito che abitava all'interno di Dan. Strano dirà più tardi poteri che Ghost Rider erano "Dio-like". Strano scoperto che Dan era legato a una strega di talento di nome Jennifer Kale . Jenifer ha aiutato l'anima dentro Dan a scoprire la sua vera identità e tutti i suoi ricordi. L'anima che era in Dan è stato chiamato Noble Kale . Noble ha vissuto nel 18 ° secolo ed era il figlio di un pastore prepotente. Noble si era innamorato di una donna di colore chiamato Magdalena. Magdalena ha dato alla luce il figlio di Noble, ma la loro felicità fu di breve durata, come il Pastore Kale scoperto figlio illegittimo Noble e aveva Magdalena bollato come una strega e bruciato sul rogo. Mentre stava morendo, ha maledetto il pastore, lo schiacciante al culto antico conosciuto come le Furie, che cercano vendetta per le donne lese. Temendo per la sua vita, Pastore convocato Mephisto e scambiato l'anima di suo figlio per la protezione dalle Furie. Mephisto trasformato Noble in Ghost Rider, prima di attivare il suo pezzo del medaglione del potere dentro di lui. Noble è stato in grado di sconfiggere le Furie, ma poi si girò su un padre, che ha cercato di placare Noble con un sacrificio - il figlio di Noble. Addolorato, Noble si è ucciso. Quando Mephisto apparve la rivendicazione anima Noble, si trovò opposto da un angelo chiamato Uriel che ha voluto l'anima. È stato poi deciso che né paradiso né all'inferno sarebbe possedere Noble anima, e invece ad abitare in un vuoto, di essere convocati indietro quando necessario. Re dell'Inferno Il Re dell'Inferno Blackheart divenne sempre più ossessionato distruggere il Ghost Rider, scatenando i suoi propri spiriti di vendetta, fatta di Wallow , Pao Fu , Doghead e Verminus Rex . Quando Ghost Rider si rifiutò di unirsi a loro, gli altri spiriti della vendetta di lui combattuto e nel suo stato di debolezza, Pao Fu è stato in grado di ucciderlo. Noble, come Ghost Rider e Dan sono stati inviati per l'inferno e separati. Blackheart offerto il Ghost Rider un patto demoniaco: Noble avrebbe dovuto sposare sia Pao Fu e di uno spirito chiamato Black Rose, e in cambio Noble avrebbe riguadagnato la sua forma mortale e sarebbe libero dalla maledizione del Medaglione del Potere. Dan è stato contattato da sua madre morta, Naomi Kale , l'anima, che lo ha condotto attraverso l'Inferno. Alla fine del viaggio, Dan scoperto il segreto finale di origine Noble: Noble era l'angelo della morte. Dan è riuscito a raccontare Nobile di questo, ma alla fine non ha potuto sopravvivere alle condizioni dell'Inferno e morì. Ora, consapevole della sua vera identità e sconvolto per la morte di Dan, Blackheart Noble distrutta e le sue Spirits of Vengeance e divenne il nuovo signore dell'Inferno. Con i suoi nuovi poteri, trovati Noble rivive Dan e gli dà la sua anima, e lo manda di nuovo a New York. Regola di Noble è stata interrotta, anche se le circostanze esatte non sono note, che ha provocato Noble essere gettati fuori dall'Inferno. Sinistra senza un ospite umano, Noble vagato in giro per New York con la sua hellfire infuria fuori controllo, confuso circa la sua identità. Dan capitati Noble e ha riconosciuto che Noble poteri erano fluttuanti, perché gli mancava un ospite umano. I due uniti ancora una volta e se ne andò a riprendere la loro missione di vendetta. Il ritorno Recentemente Danny è tornato a Ghost Rider fumetti, ma ora sta lavorando per Zadkiel , Danny gira al di fuori del custode casa insieme ad alcuni dei suoi peggiori nemici, Orb , Morte Ninja , Doghead , e anche Blackout . Custode è preparato e Testa di cane colpi di testa fuori con il fucile Hellfire. In mezzo al caos, The Ninja Orb e la morte riescono a entrare di nascosto, ma ben presto si trovano in una stanza piena di storia Ghost Rider come vecchia bici Vengeance, la vecchia bici di ricambio di Danny, una copia del medaglione del potere, Phantom Rider pistole e cappello , cristallo di anime, un sacco di ritagli di giornale e la rivista di Kale Pastore. L'Orb inciampa e viene colpito da un chiodo pieno consiglio sciolto pavimento mentre Ninja La morte viene ucciso da Custode. A questo punto, Blackout ha fatto la sua strada all'interno. Custode poi Blackout pugnalate nel cavallo con la spada della Morte Ninja. Tale andamento è principalmente solo un modo per spuntare Blackout fuori perché, come sempre in modo discreto custode ha detto "Hai le palle". Come Blackout sta per uccidere Custode passi Danny e ha una lunga discussione con custode. E 'rivelato che Danny non è mai stato pensato per essere un Ghost Rider. A questo punto il fratello maggiore di Danny e compagni di Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze , era arrivato con una suora sulla parte posteriore della sua moto, ma questo non era suora regolare è stata chiamata Sara ed era nipote del custode, Danny esce di casa e attende a bruciare in modo che possano entrare nel custode di biblioteca segreta della storia Ghost Rider (che si trova sotto la casa) Danny non vuole affrontare Johnny , a questo punto, ma inizia a bruciare i libri in ogni caso, mentre Johnny è lotta con Blackout. Johnny che vede Danny bruciare i libri, e sta per inseguirlo, ma a questo punto il vecchio custode è morto e Sara ha preso conoscenza del totale dei Ghost Riders e ora è il Custode il nuovo. Lei lo raggiunge e gli impedisce di correre dietro Danny, Danny riesce a fuggire, durante questo periodo Johnny e il nuovo custode seguire Danny Johnny moto, ha rivelato che il custode non voleva lavorare per Zadkiel e tutto ciò che avesse mai detto a Dan e Johnny era sia una bugia o mezza verità e l'unica cosa vera che abbia mai detto a loro era su di loro essere fratelli. Danny poi rintraccia un altro Ghost Rider chiamato Nima, Nima era un vecchio che era il Ghost Rider del Tibet (rivelando che Johnny e Danny se non il Ghost Rider solo, visto che hanno solo consegnato vendetta negli Stati Uniti, e in altri paesi bisogno di spiriti di vendetta, come pure) di fronte a Danny, Nima è facilmente battuto. Johnny e il Custode arriva un nuovo subito dopo, ma è troppo tardi per salvare Nima, in modo da cercare di raccogliere i pensieri lì da ottenere un certo sonno. Lo Spirito della Vendetta di nuovo!! Quando scende la notte Danny si intrufola in casa per cercare di estrarre il nuovo Custode, ma viene fermato da suo fratello maggiore. Johnny insegue dopo di lui con grande disappunto di Sara, iniziano a combattere, ma con Johnny trattenere. I fratelli iniziano a discutere la loro maledizione di famiglia, ma Danny vede "un regalo", questo fa infuriare Johnny e così dice al suo fratello che non lo sta dando il suo potere Ghost Rider, Danny che risponde con "Mi hai frainteso Johnny , I don ' t bisogno del vostro Ghost Rider, "HO MIO!". Johnny è mostrato malcontento per combattere il fratello, ma si trasforma in Ghost Rider, Danny domina Johnny nella lotta fino a quando Johnny usa finalmente la sua esplosione hellfire marchio e comincia a prende il sopravvento nella lotta, Johnny di quanto non faccia l'impensabile, che usa lo sguardo Penitenza su marchio di Danny Danny, ma non ha grande effetto su Dan, ma ha rivelato che Danny aveva ucciso i Ghost Riders altri qualcosa di Dan non è orgoglioso. Dopo un altro breve combattimento Dan si impossessa di Johnny e gli mostra perché colpevole cosciente deve temere la stella penitenza, Dan rivela tutti Johnny colpa a lui in una sola volta, ma questo non ha ucciso Johnny ma indurlo a trasformare di nuovo nella sua forma umana e abbattere, a differenza di Ghost Rider altra è che ha ucciso, Danny dimostra che egli ama ancora suo fratello e anche chiede a Johnny se vuole lui a prendere il potere da lui e con Johnny frenata verso il basso che dice "sì", Danny poi comincia a drenare il potere da Johnny , che non tiene alcun piacere nel fare, ma prima di un completo processo, il custode Dan prende di sorpresa e battendo Dan lontano da Johnny , afferra Johnny sulla sua bicicletta e corre con Johnny urlando a Dan per portarlo via . Il suo turno da 1 a Danny. Danny con lo sguardo Penitenza su Johnny Danny è visto in seguito a Tokyo, dove ha trovato Ghost Rider giapponese, Yoshio Kannabe , ma Dan aveva incontrato Yoshio del custode, il custode aveva anche mentito al suo Ghost Rider e si uccise piuttosto che affrontare l'ira del Ghost Rider giapponese, ma Yoshio pensato che Dan aveva ucciso il suo custode e due trasformato in loro di Ghost Rider e cominciò a combattere, Danny era molto più potente di Yoshio e rapidamente lo vinsero e svuotato lo del suo potere, ma Danny si sentiva in colpa per aver il potere di tutti Ghost Rider altro e ', si crogiolava che Danny è stato utilizzato da Zadkiel per ottenere tutti gli spiriti della vendetta in modo da poter assumere Dio lui lei di sé, ma Zadkiel dice a Danny che salvare l'altro ospite Ghost Rider, di nuovo era una bugia, Zadkiel aveva intuito che Dan stava cominciando a dubitare di lui così ha mandato alcuni dei suoi angeli scuri per assicurarsi che Dan ha attraversato con la sua missione. Danny prossimi brani Molek Rider Thailandia, Bai Gu Jing Rider cinese, Sara Custode Nuovo e suo fratello maggiore Johnny Blaze alla Città dei Teschi in Africa, dove si incontrano l'altro ultimo residuo Ghost Rider di , Jambo e sua moglie che sono anche Ghost Riders. Danny conduce il suo esercito di Angeli Oscuri in battaglia contro l'altro pilota di Ghost e l'esercito di Città Skull esseri umani e con sorpresa di tutti, tranne di Danny, Johnny ha superato la sua depressione ed è pronto a combattere. Durante i cloni lotta Danny se stesso con gli avatar di rubare i poteri degli Spiriti della Vendetta più veloce. Sfida poi Blaze in una gara di tutto il mondo. Chi vince mai rivendica il destino di uomo gentile. La gara è interrotta da ex vittima Spirito Kowalski Rider che spara Blaze. Ma Ketch spara fuoco Kowalski e poi ruba il potere di Johnny Blaze . Poi Danny vola in cielo con tutti i poteri degli Spiriti della Vendetta, e si rende conto di essere stato ingannato da Zadkiel che ha usato la tutta la potenza Ghost Rider per aprire le porte del Paradiso. Danny viene poi gettata dal cielo sulla terra. Che fine ha fatto Danny Ketch? Dan Ketch era un eroe, era il Ghost Rider, ma che è in passato ora c'è un buco nella sua anima, dove ci dovrebbe essere fuoco dell'inferno e della vendetta, Dan Ketch si spense, ma la vendetta non dorme mai a lungo. Questi eventi hanno luogo prima del suo ritorno alla serie tradizionale Rider Ghost. Dan è in un bar a ubriacarsi e inizia a combattere con gli altri clienti, Danny li batte tutti poi torna al bar dove si cerca di parlare di una donna, ma viene rapidamente rifiutato dalla donna che gli dice che ha un danno molto dietro la sua occhi prima Danny può dire qualsiasi altra cosa la donna esce dal bar e quando prova a inseguire il suo egli è attaccato da un corvo, Danny è costretto a tornare nel bar dove continua a ottenere ancora di più ubriaco. Più tardi quella notte Danny telefoni di una signora di nome Maria Le Bow, mentre al telefono Danny rompe piangere urlando "Give it back", si crogiolava che Maria è una maga potente e che Danny era venuto a lei chiedendole di rimuovere il Ghost Rider da lui, così Maria preformato un esorcismo e rimosso il Ghost Rider da lui, ma c'era un problema in seguito Danny ha scoperto che non poteva vivere senza il potere, è diventato dipendente al potere e, probabilmente, non potrebbe funzionare senza di essa. Fino all'osso. Danny appeso su Maria, che era anche arrabbiato per i problemi di Danny, Danny si allontanò nella notte chiedendo per le strade fino a quando si imbatte in un furgone, ma il furgone è stato utilizzato come un allontanarsi un'auto, Dan è stato appeso al marciapiede e il furgone entrò in un palo della luce. Quando Dan alzò gli occhi c'era un corvo stesso del bar stava lì e cominciò a parlare con lui, ma prima che Dan potesse parlare il corvo ha detto Dan che le cose stanno per strane e poi Dan è poi alzato a destra e per la prima volta dopo anni si trasforma in Ghost Rider, ma c'è un problema di Dan solo ottenere una dose debole di alimentazione dalla Crow e ha solo 60 secondi prima che si esaurisca anche Dan non era a piena potenza non aveva fuoco dell'inferno e senza sguardo pace ma Dan non ha bisogno di loro era felice con la dose, ha strappato attraverso la banda con facilità e ha apprezzato molto, ma si divertiva a molto, quando la dose finito uno dei rapinatori era ancora in piedi e lui ha un fucile a Dan testa. Fortunatamente per Dan, Mary lo aveva individuato e era venuto pronto per i sicari, ha scatenato un arsenale di magia su di loro dopo questo lei cerca di parlare con Dan ma lui cavalca via incolpare lei per che cosa è accaduto a lui. La mattina dopo Danny è visitato dalla stessa donna che lo ha rifiutato al bar la sera prima, la donna dice a Dan il suo nome è Shoba Mirza lei vuole Danny per aiutare a trovare la cosa che stava uccidendo Ghost Rider, Dan non ha idea che ci sono Ghost Rider altro e 'in tutto il mondo e non ha idea di cosa Shoba sta parlando, Shoba comincia a ottenere frustrati e decide di fare Dan rivelare la sua Ghost Rider, ma poco ha fatto sapere che Dan non è più un Ghost Rider e blasti lui con il fuoco dell'inferno , Dan viene inviato volare attraverso la stanza e si trova ferito sul pavimento, ma Shoba pensa ancora lui sta mettendo su una facciata e foglie. Più tardi quella notte Dan cerca di chiedere scusa, ma si rompe di nuovo a piangere, anche Maria si arrabbia, si crogiolava che una settimana dopo esorcismo Dan che ha ottenuto così disperato di abbattere il potere ancora una volta che, nel tentativo di ri-creare il fuoco dell'inferno che Dan si versa nella benzina e cerca di si è dato fuoco, ma prima che potesse farlo è stato affrontato da un vigile del fuoco, ma Dan manged per allontanarsi. Indietro nel presente Dan dice a Maria di ieri sera e di come lui aveva un sapore del potere, Maria dice a Dan che verrà eseguito alcuni test, lascia Dan al bar ad aspettare, ma un uomo che afferma che Dan picchiato suo padre in una bar un paio di notti a fa e cerca di attaccare, ma Dan Dan lo picchia. Improvvisamente il corvo stesso dalla notte scorsa che ha dato Dan la sua dose di potenza comincia a parlare di Dan e lo conduce lontano dal caffè per un tetto dove hanno visto Shoba in un alleato, Dan chiede perché stanno guardando lei, ma poi un gruppo di creature ratto saltare fuori dall'ombra e la attacca, Dan mendicare il corvo per un'altra dose di potere per aiutare Shoba, ma il corvo dirige l'attenzione di Dan torna all 'alleato dove vedono un lampo di massa del fuoco dell'inferno e di sorpresa di Dan Shoba l'ha trasformato in un Ghost Rider in sella a una elefante fuoco dell'inferno. Dan guarda su come Shoba combatte le creature ratto ma non è abbastanza buono e le creature ratto per il potere di lei, Dan chiede al corvo per un'altra dose più forte e più a lungo che l'ultima volta, il corvo gli dice di chiedere al "Boss", Dan desiderano viene concesso e lui si trasforma in Ghost Rider. Dan prende la maggior parte delle creature ratto per conto suo, ma mentre lui li sta combattendo Shoba viene catturato da uno di loro, Dan non se ne accorge fino a quando è troppo tardi. La mattina dopo il corvo la sua attesa per Dan e, dopo una breve conversazione le baldorie Crow la vera origine del potere del di Ghost Rider, si crogiolava che centinaia di anni fa Dio, in grado di cambiare qualsiasi cosa sulla Terra mandò giù pezzi del suo rabbia sotto forma di fuoco dell'inferno quando il fuoco dell'inferno colpire i padroni di casa esseri umani che si combinano per creare uno spirito di vendetta, che dove c'è da fare opera di Dio sulla Terra, e sono estremamente potenti anche gli spiriti in cui fatti per migliorare l'auto-forte spiriti combattuto e poi assorbito gli spiriti deboli che li rende più forti. Tuttavia i festini Crow che il sistema e l'host dove sotto minaccia e che il Corvo qui per chiedere Dan a lavorare per il Cielo come Ghost Rider speciale. Nel frattempo la mente di Maria ha viaggiato in un'altra dimensione alla ricerca di informazioni sui problemi di Dan, ma la sua mente viene inviato sulla Terra dal Nero Host. Torna con Dan e il Corvo che si fanno strada in un parcheggio dove si dove cercare Shoba e il Corvo comincia a raccontare Dan sulle creature ratto dal l'altra sera, egli dice a Dan che le creature ratto sono effettivamente chiamati Berev 'Ha Dentii e che aveva combattuto una prima, Verminus Rex , il corvo dice anche Dan che Verminus ha iniziato il suo esercito di creature ratto e hanno anche scoperto un modo per prendere il potere da Ghost Riders più deboli e assorbire e lui sta facendo questo per alcuni anni. Il corvo apre un portale per Verminus nido ', si spostano verso il basso molte gallerie cercando di trovare il nido, il Corvo dice a Dan questi tunnel utilizzati per appartenere ad una civiltà perduta e che avevano tenuto uno dei più oscuro segreto del Cielo, l'esplosione Crow è giù un muro che un blindato ampio in corso di fuoco dell'inferno è incatenato a un muro, i festini Crow che ha usato per essere un Ghost Rider, ma l'ospite ha perso il controllo dello spirito e lo spirito ha assunto l'host ed ora è niente di più che un sborsare grida di vendetta e in attesa di morire. Dan è stordito da questa visione, ma prende per il suo verso. Dan prendere un'altra dose più forte del potere di dare la caccia ai Verminus ma prima che continua lungo i tunnel che mette il Rider impazzito Spirito fuori dolore con una grande esplosione fuoco dell'inferno alla sua testa. Continuano le gallerie fino a trovare creature ratto più dove sulla strappa Dan vista a parte. Trial e tribolazioni e l'Uomo Highway Dan è costretto ad essere ancora una volta Ghost Rider Esattamente una settimana dopo gli eventi dello stand ultimo degli Spiriti della Vendetta, Dan sta cavalcando lungo le autostrade quando si imbatte in un edificio in fiamme, Dan cerca di ignorare, ma sente che il sangue degli innocenti è stato versato e contro la sua volontà si trasforma in Ghost Rider, le trasformazioni sono ora più brutale con Dan di essere in estremo dolore nel corso delle stesse. Si crogiolava che una creatura oscura chiamato Uomo autostrada ha causato. Anche se l' uomo Highway non è sempre stato una creatura malvagia che era una volta un camionista, ma semplice nella sua vecchiaia ha trovato difficoltà a competere con il più giovane così, nel tentativo di rimanere in cima alla concorrenza ha fatto un patto con il diavolo. Questo ha funzionato per un tempo, ma mentre cavalcava più diventava meno umano, nulla è stato lasciato alla fine di un uomo e divenne un demone, il suo furgone è stato trasformato in un essere vivente che ha portato un passaggio all'inferno in esso, ha percorso le strade in cerca di vittime da sfamare all'inferno, è diventato l'uomo della strada. Ghost Rider rintraccia Man Highway e cerca di lui da-testa, ma manca l'uomo autostrada comincia ad inseguire Ghost Rider, camion Man Highway è estremamente veloce anche abbastanza veloce per prendere il Ghost Rider, il camion schiaccia Ghost Rider, ma mi piace il suo Dan fratello può 't morire così lui si rialza e squarcia il lato del camion Man Highway con la sua catena, L'uomo autostrada impazzisce e dà ancora la caccia a Ghost Rider nel suo camion, ma questa volta Dan ha un piano quando l'Uomo autostrada si avvicina abbastanza Ghost Rider salta sulla parte anteriore del camion poi strappa la testa dell'uomo di strada con la sua catena. Il camion si schianta contro una scogliera e l'impianto di perforazione si apre per svelare il modo in cui porta per l'inferno, le creature lì iniziano a inveire Ghost Rider dire cose sulla famiglia di Dan come suo fratello Johnny , sua sorella e sua madre. La testa dell'uomo Highway è ancora vivo e ancora parlando. Dan prende la testa e Hellfire respiri su di esso che lo sta uccidendo. Con il Dan innocente Avenged trasforma di nuovo nella sua forma umana e svolge a cavallo per le strade ormai sicuri. Un paio di giorni dopo l'Uomo autostrada è tornato e sta cercando di rubare un camion nuovo. Heavens on Fire Cercando di riscattarsi dopo come ha aiutato a Zadkiel di vittoria, Danny Ketch vuole sconfiggerlo una volta per tutte. Va culo lontano come andare in aiuto di un ora Pandemonium tormento Dottore e usando la sua porta all'inferno, al fine di ottenere la chiave del cielo da Satana in cambio della sua anima. Alcuni mesi più tardi dopo aver ottenuto la chiave, si cattura Anton Satana e lo porta a Johnny Blaze , Sara , Hellstorm , e Cutter Jaine con le informazioni per sconfiggere Zadkiel. Ghost Rider vs Zadkiel Quando gli spiriti della vendetta finalmente affrontato Zadkiel, i due erano facilmente sconfitto, lasciando loro di aspettare di oblio. quando Johnny si svegliò, vide Roxanne ei suoi due figli. lei gli dice che lui e Dan sono gli unici in grado di fermarlo. egli dice che cant prendere lui, ma lei dice che suole combattere da solo. johnny trova Dan e gli dice che ci sara combattere ancora una volta. i due gli si avvicinano di nuovo, ma questa volta tutti i piloti fantasma del passato sono venuti per ucciderlo. dopo muore Zadkiel, Blackheart Kid arriva con il suo tesoro di mostri, sconvolto per trovare Zadkiel morti. i cavalieri fantasma combattere e battere facilmente. Roxanne dice addio a johnny e si incontrano con Sara. i due si sentono non è diversa dopo il giorno, e tutti e tre di loro solo guidare verso il tramonto. Scheda Tecnica Nome Daniel Ketch / Ghost Rider Origine Marvel Genere Uomo Classificazione Demone / Spirito della Vendetta / Eroe Età Daniel ha una trentina di anni / La maledizione è antichissima Poteri Forza, resistenza, velocità, agilità sovrumane , invulnerabilità, rigenerazione , immortalità, generazione di calore, controllo del fuoco, manipolazione delle tenebre , manipolazione della darkforce, volo, sguardo di penitenza, negromanzia, raggi di energia , controllo del fuoco infernale, soffio infuocato , adattabilità, poteri divini , assorbimento di abilità, duplicazione , manipolazione dimensionale , magia , Assorbimento dei poteri degli altri spiriti della vendetta Debolezza Nessuna in particolare Capacità Inizialmente Città / Dopo essere diventato una divinità Multiversale Raggio d'azione Corpo a Corpo / Svariati metri con le fiamme e la catena|Multiversale 'Velocità Supersonica|SAL con veicolo Durabilità Infinita ( Gli attacchi fisici sono completamente inutili contro di lui ) Forza di Sollevamento Classe 100+|infinita Resistenza Illimitata Equipaggiamento Standard La sua moto , la sua catena Intelligenza Lo spirito della vendetta ha migliaia di anni di conoscenza Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari